


Sing

by gamerkitty6274



Series: RinMaki Shenanigans [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Voice Acting, auditions, idk anything about voice acting but i love rnmak so, maki is an awkward gay tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: Maki doesn't know what to think about that annoyingly energetic girl that somehow beat her to the part, but she's definitelynotcute. Maki tells herself.





	Sing

"So, you're auditioning for Haruka too, nya?"

Maki looked up. Another girl was peering over her script with interest, her yellow eyes almost gleaming (which scared her a bit considering how close they were). She frowned at the verbal tic, it wasn't exactly something a voice actress should have.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The girl exclaimed suddenly, standing up straight. Maki could see her properly now- she had short orange hair and an almost cat-like stature with her lithe, slim build andnot exactly subtle muscles. Just enough for her to notice, it didn't make her bulky. In fact, she looked quite cute. Maki mentally facepalmed.  _Stop showing your gayness in public you stupid gay tomato_.

"Sorry for what?" Maki frowned again. She hadn't given away anything, had she?

"Hehe, well you looked kinda annoyed so I figured I did something." She smiled. "I guess I shouldn't have been that close."

"I-" Maki wanted to say "it's fine", but she swallowed it down because technically it _wasn't_ fine, it was an invasion of privacy. She looked around, searching for something to say. They were all in line waiting until it was their turn


End file.
